mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sisterhooves Social/Gallery
Sweetie Belle's Arrival S2E05 Birds chirping.png|Carousel boutique in the morning. Rarity dream S02E05.png|Literally sweet dreams. Rarity smell of smoke S2E5.png|Rarity waking up to the smell of smoke. Rarity smoke S02E05.png|" I smell smoke!" Rarity smoke! S02E05.png|"SMOKE!!!" S2E05 Rarity screaming.png|Smoke! Rarity Smoke 2 S2E5.png|Rarity falling down the stairs Rarity Smoke 3 S2E5.png|Rarity, you should've removed that BEFORE reaching the stairs! Sweetie Belle Smoke 1 S2E5.png|Rarity finds that something is burning in the kitchen. Rarity sigh S02E05.png|Rarity trying to see the cause of this disaster. S2E05 Rarity in anger.png|Well, well, well... Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle Smoke 2 S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle's surprise was ruined... she's not happy about that. S2E05 Rarity walking towards Sweetie Belle.png|Oh no, this is going to be bad. S2E05 Rarity almost about to scold Sweetie Belle.png|As she is almost going to scold Sweetie Belle... Rarity Jump S2E5.png|...she gets interrupted. Rarity-SB Parents.png|Rarity's and Sweetie Belle's parents show up rarity's parents.png|Sweetie Belle's mess, is the family's meal. Rarity Parents 4 S2E5.png|Rarity's Father, Sweetie Belle, and Rarity's Mother. Rarity Parents 5 S2E5.png|Burnt food. S2E05 Rarity 'figured'.png|"I...figured." Rarity Juice S2E5.png|Huh, what's this? Rarity Sniff S2E5.png|*sniff* *sniff* S2E05 Rarity 'I didn't know'.png|"I didn't know..." Rarity awkward smile S2E5.PNG|"...you could burn juice." rarity's mother.png|Rarity's mom. Rarity Parents 6 S2E5.png|A bit on the clumsy side much? S2E05 Rarity's mother talking to Rarity.png|"...by the time we get back from our vacation." Rarity vacations S02E05.png|"Vacation?" S2E05 Rarity 'is that this week'.png|"Is that this week?" Rarity worried S2E5.png|"As in 'starting this very instant this week'?!" Toast S2E5.png|Toast? We probably don't wanna know. Rarity Toast S2E5.png|"Sweetie Belle, what is that?" Sweetie Belle Toast S2E5.png|Toast! S2E05 Rarity, Sweetie Belle and their parents.png|"We're gonna have the bestest time two sisters could ever have!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle walking away.png|"I'm gonna go grab my stuff from Dad's wagon." S2E05 Rarity 'a week'.png|"Now when you say 'a week'..." S2E05 Rarity clears throat.png|"...is that, um, ..." Rarity wise pony S2E5.png|"...seven whole days?" S2E05 Rarity's mother 'and six nights'.png|"And six nights, I know." Rarity Parents 7 S2E5.png|"You gonna eat that?" S2E05 Rarity pushing plate.png|"But I've got such a long to-do list. S2E05 Rarity 'spend time with your sister'.png|"I suppose 'spend time with your sister' will just have to be added to the list." Rarity Shock 1 S2E5.png|Rarity has been startled by a loud noise! S2E05 Rarity looking behind.png|Rarity looking to see the source of the loud noise. Sweetie Belle Luggage S2E5.png|"Just a few necessities."....Oh Goodness, she packs like her sister S2E05 Rarity grin.png|What? You're the ones that taught us how to pack Rarity Parents 8 S2E5.png|Oh look, a Taxi! Chores must be fixed S2E05 Rarity entering kitchen.png|This kitchen needs some cleaning. S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'we haven't eaten yet'.png|"We haven't eaten yet." S2E05 Rarity looking at burnt foods.png|Rarity is not amused by the burnt foods. Sweetie Belle Burnt S2E5.png|Mmm tasty... S2E05 Rarity levitating a box.png|A good morning, needs a good cereal. Rarity Worried S2E5.png|"I wanna help, sis! :(" S2E05 Rarity backing Sweetie Belle off.png|Let the professional handle this. Sweetie Belle Sad 1 S2E5.png|Rarity uses magic to move a bowl, while looking for something else. S2E05 Rarity looking at Sweetie Belle.png|Oh, you're asking something? Rarity thinking S2E5.png|"Erm... Uhh..." Rarity Unsure S2E5.png|I'll get back to you on that... Sweetie Belle Wait 1 S2E5.png|Rarity placing a pitcher of water on the table. Sweetie Belle Wait 2 S2E5.png|Kitchen utensils... check. Sweetie Belle Wait 3 S2E5.png|Who knew Rarity does her own cooking? Sweetie Belle Wait 4 S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle feels a bit... dejected. Sweetie Belle Wait 5 S2E5.png|Rarity is so focused on her chores, she forgot about her sister. S2E05 Rarity stirring a pot.png|Just stirring this pot. Sweetie Belle Wait 6 S2E5.png|Rarity is caught off guard by Sweetie Belle. Rarity Face 1 S2E5.png|Rarity didn't want Sweetie Belle to remember her promise. S2E05 Rarity 'You are'.png|"You are." S2E05 Rarity 'You can'.png|"You can..." Sweetie Belle Garnish 1 S2E5.png|One little parsley for Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle Garnish 2 S2E5.png|Now, how to place the parsley... Hmm... S2E05 Rarity 'now easy'.png|"Now easy." Sweetie Belle Garnish 3 S2E5.png|Uh-oh! S2E05 Sweetie Belle trying to put parsley.png|Laying parsley is serious business. S2E05 Sweetie Belle sweating.png|This is the most stressful job to be done by a pony, at least for Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle Table S2E5.png|Filly faceplant! Egg Breakfast S2E5.png|And cilantro makes it all complete! S2E05 Rarity 'not bad'.png|"Not bad." I guess. S2E05 Wiping the floor.png|Rarity uses a cloth to clean the mess on the floor. Rarity Clean.png|Rarity tosses a cloth onto a pile of cloths in a basket. S2E05 Rarity 'some things'.png|"There are some things I must attend to." Sweetie Belle cleaning S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle scrubbing the floor with a brush. S2E05 Sweetie Belle lifting front hooves.png|Come to me, towels. Sweetie Belle under a pile of clothes S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle under a pile of towels. S2E05 Sweetie Belle pushing basket.png|Sweetie will prove herself useful. Sweetie Belle in the laundry room S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle spies her sisters' sweater. S2E05 Sweetie Belle entering room.png|Ah, perfect. Rarity Long Neck S2E5.png|Uh-Oh. What does Rarity see? S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'I told you'.png|"I told you I'd make myself useful." S2E05 Rarity 'am I'.png|Am I surprised? Sweetie Belle and Rarity`s sweater S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle is proud of herself. S2E05 Rarity 'you know how hard'.png|"You know how hard these things are to come by?" Sweetie Belle and Rarity`s sweater 2 S02E05.png|What are they looking at the sweater for? Sweetie Belle and Rarity`s sweater 3 S02E05.png|... Oh... It shrunk... S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'sorry'.png|Eh, sorry. Rarity Face 2.png|Rarity's trying to maintain her composure. Rarity Anger Supression.png|Even ponies can suffer rage-induced aneurysms! Rarity Face 3.png|Rarity still trying to contain her anger. S2E05 Rarity smiling.png|She knows how to control her anger. S2E05 Rarity 'I must create'.png|"I must create." Rarity Splash S2E5.png|Suddenly, *splash*! Rarity Splash 2 S2E5.png|Rarity notices the bucket of water she stepped in. S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'sorry' 2.png|Sorry again. S2E05 Rarity 'Stay out of trouble'.png|"Stay out of trouble, okay?" S2E05 Rarity 'please'.png|"Please." S2E05 Sweetie Belle on the floor.png|This is boredom. Sweetie Belle Groan S2E5.png|Something is so adoring about this scene. Sweetie Belle Slide S2E5.png|I'm so bored! Rarity Bubble 1 S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle recalling Rarity's words to her. Rarity Bubble 2 S2E5.png|"Stay out of trouble, okay?" S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at something.png|Ah, I know what to do. Paper S2E5.png|"Hmm... I never got in trouble for drawing..." Sweetie Belle Drawing S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle holding the crayon, and preparing to draw. S2E05 Blue sparkle on Sweetie Belle's eyes.png|"This needs something." Gems S2E5.png|Uh-Oh, those look important, remember what happened with the gold silk, Sweetie Belle S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at the gems.png|Ah, just what I need. S2E05 Rarity walking out.png|Rarity using magic to move more things. Rarity Drawing S2E5.png|I made something special for you Rarity S2E05 Rarity looking at Sweetie Belle's drawing.png|Will she think it is impressive? Rarity Scream S2E5.png|You didn't! Rarity Box S2E5.png|You did Sweetie Belle Box S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle didn't mean anything bad with what she did... Rarity Face 4.png|Rarity Gasping. Sweetie Belle Cowering.png|Sweetie Belle's feeling the fury of Rarity... Sweetie Belle Sad 2 S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle is really, really sorry. S2E05 Rarity angry at Sweetie Belle.png|"What am I going to do with you?" Rarity Unimpressed S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle joyfully recommends things they can do. S2E05 Rarity 'not what I meant'.png|"That's not what I meant!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'and help'.png|"I’ll go with you and help." Rarity Face 5.png|Rarity looks pretty stressed out. Sad sweetie belle s2 e05.png|Sorry Rarity Rarity trying to be nice to Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|Is that...Applejack's lie face? S2E05 Rarity 'no, thank you'.png|"No, thank you." S2E05 Rarity telling Sweetie Belle.png|Rarity gives orders to Sweetie Belle. S2E05 Sweetie Belle walking away 2.png|"Can I do anything right?" Sweetie Belle Mess S2E5.png|What a mess Mess S2E5.png|Rarity's Room is a massive mess! S2E05 Rarity entering boutique.png|Come back from collecting gems, totally not angry. S2E05 Rarity looking inside the room.png|Are you in there, Sweetie Belle Rarity Scream 2 S2E5.png|WHAAA-!? Tidy S2E5.png|Neat... Organized... the horror!!! Sweetie Belle surprising Rarity 2 S02E05.png|''Surprise!'' S2E05 Rarity looking around.png|What happened?! S2E05 Rarity 'my inspiration room'.png|"My inspiration room!" Rarity Stare S2E5.png|The absolute neatness - the horror! S2E05 Rarity 'what did you do'.png|"What did you do?" S2E05 Rarity 'what did you do' 2.png|"What did you do?!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'clean it up'.png|"When I saw the big mess in your room, I thought I’d clean it up for you." S2E05 Rarity 'it was organized chaos'.png|"This wasn't a mess. It was organized chaos." S2E05 Rarity 'planning my new'.png|"I was just about finished planning my new fashion line!" Rarity Upset S2E5.png|"And now I have to start from scratch!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'you get upset'.png|"But every time I made a mess, you get upset." Rarity Med S2E5.png|The wrath of Rarity. S2E05 Rarity 'start from scratch'.png|"And now I have to start from scratch." S2E05 Sweetie 'make you happy'.png|"But...I...I thought it would...make you happy." Sweetie Belle - I thought it would make you happy S02E05.jpg|Rarity and Sweetie Belle sulking. Rarity Angry S2E5.png|"Happy?!" Rarity Anger Supression 2.png|You think this will make me happy?! S2E05 Rarity controlling anger.png|Keep the rage in its' cage, Rarity... Rarity Forced Smile.png|Just keep it in and look normal... S2E05 Rarity walking away.png|"I just need some time alone." S2E05 Sweetie Belle opens mouth.png|Rarity needs some time... alone. S2E05 Sweetie Belle walking away 3.png|Sweetie Belle dejectedly walks away. "Neither of us needs a sister" S2E05 Sweetie Belle walking.png|Poor Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom grin.png|A friendly face appears! Apple Bloom questioning Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|Asking how the sleepover with Rarity is going S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'why it's smashing'.png|"Why, it's smashing." Sweetie Belle Grumpy S2E5.png|Hm? S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'do something special'.png|"I just wish we could do something special together that didn’t include me goofing anything up." Sweetie Belle shocked S02E05.png|Apple Bloom startles Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom posterSE2EP5.png|Why don't you and Rarity join the Sisterhooves Social? S2E05 Apple Bloom talking to Sweetie Belle.png|"You and Rarity can compete against other sister teams in all these neat events." S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'That sounds like'.png|"That sounds like the perfect way for us to hang out." S2E05 Sweetie Belle happy.png|Sweetie Belle is happy. Sweetie Belle holding flyer S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle is REALLY happy! Sweetie Belle Sad 4.png|Sweetie Belle's idea has been shot down. Rarity making excuses S2E5.png|The problem is S2E05 Rarity levitating a cloth.png|"It doesn't sound..." S2E05 Rarity 'clean'.png|"...clean." S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'back to hating messes'.png|"Now you’re back to hating messes?" S2E05 Rarity 'watch your tone'.png|"Watch your tone. I am still your big sister." S2E05 Sweetie Belle following Rarity.png|"Right! And any sister who cares about her sister goes!" S2E05 Rarity 'honestly'.png|"Honestly." S2E05 Rarity 'Playing silly little games'.png|"Playing silly little games in the dirt is just uncouth." S2E05 Sweetie Belle resentful.png|"Well then." Sweetie Belle Sad 5.png|Sweetie Belle is thinking of what to say. Sweetie Belle mad S02E05.png|The moment when somepony says something she'll regret. Sweetie Belle Angry S2E5.png|Rarity heard what Sweetie Belle said. Rarity awkward face S2E5.png|Rarity can't believe what Sweetie Belle said! Rarity Gasping S2E5.png|GASP! Rarity explaining S2E5.png|"Oh, I'M the one who's ruining YOUR life!?" S2E05 Rarity 'Really'.png|"Really!" S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle angry at each other.png|"I’m the one who would be better off with no sister!" Rarity and Sweetie Belle fighting S2E5.png|Rarity and Sweetie Belle go at it S2E05 Rarity 'Deal!'.png|"Deal!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'Deal!'.png|"Deal! Goodbye, un-sister!" S2E05 Rarity angry.png|Rarity's so mad, she could burst! Rarity humph S2E5.png|Humph! Separation time Applejack S02E05.png|What they hay? Big McIntosh Cutie Mark Sparkles!!! S2E5-W5.png|Big McIntosh's cutie mark with the original sparkles around it. S2E05 Apple Bloom 'Uncouth'.png|"Yeah! Uncouth?" Apple Bloom Belch.png|That's a good one Apple Bloom S2E05 Apple Bloom asking what's uncouth.png|"What's uncouth?" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'she thinks I'm uncouth'.png|"It's not just the Social. She thinks I'm uncouth." Applejack1 S02E05.png|Applejack's a little stunned at what Sweetie Belle is disclosing... Apple Bloom eating apple S02E05.png|Apple-chewing Apple Bloom. S2E05 Applejack telling Apple Bloom what's uncouth.png|Applejack explaining Apple Bloom about the meaning of uncouth. Apple Bloom Belch 2.png|Apple Bloom, proudly displaying the meaning of the word 'Uncouth' Applejack Face S2E5.png|There's only one pony who takes great pride in her little sister's uncouthiness. S2E05 Applejack talking to Sweetie Belle.png|"Just give Rarity some time." Applejack smile S02E05.png|"She'll come around." S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom.png|"Sisters always do." S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'not sisters like Rarity'.png|"Not sisters like Rarity." Applejack smiles S02E05 .png|Applejack and Apple Bloom want to cheer up Sweetie Belle. Rotten apple S02E05.png|A bruised apple with a worm in it. S2E05 Applejack grabbing apple with teeth.png|Just grabbin' this bruised apple. S2E05 Apple Bloom pulling a tub.png|Wait while I pull this tub. S2E05 Apple Bloom laughing.png|Just having some fun. Applejack big smile S02E05.png|Smilin' Applejack! Applejack2 S02E05.png|Applejack hit an Apple with her tail. Off it goes! S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'this is a'.png|"This is a chore?" S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at Applejack.png|These sisters... S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at Apple Bloom.png|...are really having fun together. S2E05 Sweetie Belle with empty tub.png|"Um, okay!" Horn In One.png|A horn in one Applejack and A Bloom S02E05.png|Applejack giving a hug to Apple Bloom. S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'never wants to do'.png|"Huh, Rarity never wants to do chores together." S2E05 Rarity 'Thanks to Sweetie Belle'.png|"Ugh, all that work ruined, thanks to Sweetie Belle." S2E05 Rarity surprised.png|What do we got here? S2E05 Fabrics in the drawer.png|Fabrics that are neatly arranged. S2E05 Rarity gets an idea.png|Rarity gets an idea. S2E05 Rarity 'Idea!'.png|"Idea! This is genius!" Rarity Fasion.png|"Full Spectrum Fashions!" 1-rarity-S2E5.png|Her expression changes from good... S2E05 Rarity changing expression to disdain.png|...to bad. S2E05 Rarity levitating the clothes.png|"She still shouldn't have touched my things without permission." S2E05 Applejack dropping grape.png|More grapes, more juice! Applejack3 S02E05.png|Grapes are ready, so Applejack calls for Apple Bloom. S2E05 Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom knows what to do. S2E05 Apple Bloom bounding happily.png|Such adorable bounding. S2E05 Apple Bloom jumping into the vat.png|Apple Bloom jumps off of Applejack, to get in. S2E05 Apple Bloom stomping on grapes.png|So that's how you make grape juice. S2E05 Applejack opening spigot.png|Applejack nudges the tap. S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at jar being filled with grape juice.png|"You're making grape juice?" Applejack and SB S02E05.png|"Rarity would call the fashion police on me if I got grape juice anywhere near her precious outfits." S2E05 Apple Bloom 'that's silly'.png|"Well, that's silly!" Applejack Grapejuiced.png|Applejack just got covered in grape juice! Grapejack serious S02E05.png|Applejack's mad at Apple Bloom! Oh no! S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'Please, Applejack'.png|"Please, Applejack! She didn’t mean-" Applejack serious S02E05.png|Applejack dashes. Grape juice bath.png|Applejack gives Apple Bloom a grape juice bath Rarity moving clothes S2E5.png|Time to get these washed! S2E05 Rarity levitating the clothes 2.png|"Ooh, my favourite sweater... I just can't believe that Sweetie Belle-" Opalescence Screem S2E5.png|A horse just stepped on my tail! S2E05 Rarity looking at Opalescence.png|Rarity gets another idea. S2E05 Opalescence being worn with a sweater.png|Wearing her cat with the sweater. Rarity d'awwing at Opalescence S2E5.png|And thus tiny pet sweaters were brought to Equestria Opal not amused S2E5.png|Much to Opal's displeasure Rarity turned all right S2E5.png|"Had turned out all right." Sheep S2E5.png|Sheep Herding! Applejack4 S02E05.png|Applejack seems to be enjoyin' the job! apple bloom sheep.png|"Don't let that one get away, Apple Bloom!" Apple Bloom Sheep S2E5.png|Apple Bloom bumps the sheep back into the herd. S2E05 Flock of sheeps entering the pen.png|Sweetie Belle watches them herd the sheep. S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom high-fiving.png|High-Hoof! 5-applebloomapplejack-S2E5.png|A job well done! Sheep Talk S2E5.png|Those sheep can talk you know Aj and AB1 S02E05.png|These sisters really work well together. S2E05 Rarity looking at the mannequin.png|"Perfect! Just one more, and this ensemble is fini!" S2E05 Rarity angered.png|Rarity gets angry again. S2E05 Rarity 'Sweetie Belle!'.png|"Sweetie Belle!" S2E05 Rarity 'where's her silly'.png|"Where's her silly little arts and crafts project?" S2E05 Rarity looking at Sweetie Belle's drawing 2.png|Suddenly, she saw something. Sweetie Belle Heart S2E05.png|Aww what a touching picture Rarity crying1 S02E05.png|Watery-Eyed Rarity. Rarity oh Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|"Oh! Sweetie Belle!" Rarity 'Sweetie Belle, my one and only sister' S2E5.png|"Sweetie Belle, my one and only sister..." Rarity Animation Mistake S2E5.jpg|Haha, the sapphires should be coming out of the page. S2E05 Rarity 'What have I done'.png|"What have I done?" 6-raritywhathaveidone-S2E5.png|Rarity has had a moment of realization. Rarity admiring plant S2E5.png|Rarity realizes how much she's better off, with a sister. S2E05 Rarity 'and wishing'.png|"All the time I could have spent with you was wasted complaining and wishing you were gone!" Rarity breaking down S2E5.png|"Woe is me!" Rarity crying S02E05.png|Rarity crying into her hoof. Rarity NO! S02E05.png|This is no time for crying! Rarity I Must S2E5.png|"I MUST!" Rarity Superpony.PNG|"As Celestia is my witness, ..." Rarity never be sisterless S2E5.png|"...I shall never be sisterless again!" The ways of a sister S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sitting around the campfire.png|Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle together. Rarity spying S2E5.png|Hm? Rarity happy S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle! S2E05 Rarity finds Sweetie Belle.png|"Oh, I have been galloping all over looking for you! I..." S2E05 Sweetie Belle turning face away from Rarity.png|Oh, it's you. 7-applejackapplebloomuhhh-S2E5.png|Applebloom and Applejack in front of their tent. S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'Hello, un-sister!'.png|"Hello, un-sister! What are you doing here?" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'Better be careful'.png|"Better be careful. You might get some dust on you." Rarity is disappointed S2E5.png|"Oh, Sweetie Belle, I want to apologize. I am not better off without a sister." S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'without a sister either'.png|"I’m not better off without a sister either." S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'made me realize'.png|"Spending the day with Applejack and Apple Bloom made me realize that." S2E05 Rarity 'oh, Sweetie'.png|"Oh, Sweetie!" Rarity is pleased S2E5.png|"You don’t know how happy I am to hear y—" S2E05 Sweetie Belle slapping Rarity's hoof away.png|Huh... S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'and that's why'.png|"And that’s why I’m adopting Applejack as my big sister!" Rarity gasp S02E05.png|''What''!? S2E05 Sweetie Belle hugging Applejack's foreleg.png|The "what?!" has been doubled! Cute Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle hugging Applejack's leg. S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'and takes care'.png|"A sister is someone who loves and takes care of another sister." Rarity huh S02E05.png|Rarity is surprised at what has happened... 8-rarityannoyed-S2E5.png|... but isn't happy with the cause. Applejack5 S02E05.png|Applejack is surprised as well... 9-applejackcute-S2E5.png|... And isn't quite sure how to answer Rarity's glare. S2E05 Applejack extricating leg from Sweetie Belle.png|"Hold on, Sweetie Belle. Don’t get ahead of yourself here." S2E05 Apple Bloom irked.png|"Besides..." Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle fighting over Applejack S2E05.png|"...she’s my big sister!" Applejack uhm S02E05.png|This Apple's about to break in two! S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'so she could teach'.png|"So she could teach you what a good sister's supposed to be!" S2E05 Rarity hunches down to Sweetie Belle.png|"But I don’t need lessons on being a good sister!" Rarity awesome face S02E05.png|Rarity is giving ideas, Sweetie Belle is not amused. Rarity nervous chuckle S2E5.png|"Won't that be fun?" S2E05 Sweetie Belle backing Rarity up.png|"You want me to go home with you so we can do what..." S2E05 Sweetie Belle pointing at Rarity.png|"...you want to do?" Rarity smiles S02E05.png|"Uh... yes?" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'just forget it'.png|"Just forget it." 11-applebloomapplejackgasp-S2E5.png|Applejack and Apple Bloom watch Sweetie Belle stomp off. S2E05 Rarity walking grumpily to Applejack .png|"Well, that apology went swimmingly." S2E05 Rarity 'why do you have'.png|"Applejack, why do you have to be so good..." S2E05 Rarity 'look so bad'.png|"...and make me look so bad?" S2E05 Applejack chuckling.png|Oh, you. S2E05 Applejack pointing at Rarity.png|"Once again you're thinking about yourself." 12-applejackrarity-S2E5.png|"Bein’ sisters is a give-and-take. You’ve been doin’ a whole lot of takin’, but you haven’t been doin’ a whole lot of givin’." Rarity thinks S02E05.png|Rarity ponders over Applejack's words. 13-applejackraritydoallthesethings-S2E5.png|"But of course I give! I give lessons, reasonable demands." Applejack and Rarity S02E05.png|"But you never give in." Applejack thinking S2E05.png|"Bein’ sisters is like..." 14-applejacklikeapplepierarity-S2E5.png|"...apple pie." Applejack and Rarity1 S02E05.png|"You can have amazin’ apples and you can have a wonderfully crispy crust, ..." S2E05 Applejack pointing at Rarity 2.png|"...but only together can you have a perfect apple pie." Rarity understanding apple pie S02E05.png Rarity "pile of mush" S02E05.png Rarity "crumbly dry mess" S02E05.png Rarity epic stand S02E05.png|"I know what I need to do!" Rarity "I just hope it isn't too late" S02E05.png|"I just hope it isn't too late." Sisterhooves Social Berry Punch Pie 2 S2E5.png|And the winners are! LuckyS2E05 02.png|Pie Congratulations S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'I guess it's'.png|"Well, I guess it’s a good thing Rarity isn’t here." S2E05 Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Applejack walking together.png|"Do I see "uncouth" written all over this contest?" S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs.png|"He sure is a cutie." S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle.png|"That's the last word Rarity would use." S2E05 Sweetie Belle imitating Rarity.png|"Oh my, what a repulsive monstrosity! This thing needs a head to toe makeover!" Aj and AB2 S02E05.png S2E05 Applejack 'It’s almost'.png|"It's almost time!" S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle 2.png|"Well, you two have fun..." Sad Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|"I sure wish I had a sister to go with!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle with a hat and bandana.png|"Huh?" S2E05 Apple Bloom 'you do now'.png|"You do now." S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom grinning.png|"(Applejack: AB and I figured since we do this every year...) (Apple Bloom: I'd like you to borrow my sis so you can give it a try!) S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'No way'.png|"No way!" Apple Bloom Threatening.png|ONE! DAY! S2E05 Granny Smith speaking through large end of megaphone.png|"Hello?" Big McIntosh whisper S2E5-W5.png|Whisper whisper. Big McIntosh Cutie mark no sparkles S2E5-W5.png S2E05 Granny Smith 'have to say so'.png|"You have to say so." S2E05 Granny Smith spinning the megaphone.png Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png|On their way to the start line. Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png|Lined up and ready Apple Bloom Threatening 2.png|ONE! DAY! 17-applebloomsweetiebelle-S2E5.png|Good Luck! Granny Smith S02E05.png|"On your mark..." Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png|Pumped up and ready S2E05 Granny Smith 'Get set'.png|"Get set..." S2E05 Close-up of Sweetie Belle's eyes.png|Let's do this. Red mark on Granny Smith's eye S02E05.png|What's that red mark next to her eye? Granny Smith Megaphone in Eye.png|That....HAS to hurt! S2E05 Granny Smith 'Go!'.png|"GOOOO!" S2E05 Ponies running.png|It begins. S2E05 Sweetie Belle hopping.png|Hopping on the mud pit like it was nothing. S2E05 Sweetie Belle hears splat.png|That doesn't sound good. Rarity mud S02E05.png|Wow, it changed her eye colour S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'you okay'.png|"You okay, Applejack?" S2E05 Rarity with a grin.png|Applejack's fine. I mean, I'm fine. S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle running.png|Let's win this contest. Berry Punch Jump S2E5.png 18-backgroundponieswithderpy-S2E5.png Rarity jumping in buckets S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle hopping through the buckets.png|When all else fails, just hop in bucket after bucket. S2E05 Ponies getting up and over the crates.png|Let's get over these crate. S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'Help!'.png|"Applejack! Help!" Rarity and SB S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle is helped by her "sister". S2E05 Rarity flinging Sweetie Belle over the top.png|Let's move on. S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle about to swallow pies.png|How can they swallow the whole pies? S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle pushing hay bale.png|They are really strong. Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png S2E05 Rarity launching grapes into the vat.png|Oh, just me launching all these grapes into the vat. S2E05 Sweetie Belle stomping on the grapes.png|We can tell that she took some lessons from Apple Bloom. Rarity with the grape juice S2E5.png Dinky derped s2 e05.png|Dinky Hooves derping. Rarity grape juice delivered S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle running.png|Proceeding to run. S2E05 Rarity catapulting the apples.png|The apples have launched. S2E05 Sweetie Belle with empty tub on head.png|Now she knows what to do. S2E05 Sweetie Belle putting the tub down.png|The apples have landed. S2E05 Sweetie Belle bouncing the apple into the tub.png|Don't forget one apple. Berry Punch and her sister S02E05.png Berry Punch bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berry Punch and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png S2E05 Eggs shattered.png|Well that's a shame. Rarity and SB0 S02E05.png 19-raritysweetiebelle-S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle hopping.png|Looks like they are winning! Berry Punch and her sister2 S02E05.png S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle on the ground.png|Get up, Sweetie Belle and Rar-I mean Applejack! S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle together.png|Oh, those ponies. S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle.png|We can't let them win! S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle running 2.png|We can do this. The final jump S2E5.png|The final jump Rarity and SB almost win S02E05.png|So close Berry Punch and Pina Colada Finishing Race S2E5.png|Berry Punch wins Berry Punch and Pina Colada Win Competition S2E5.png|Berry Punch and her sister win again! Rarity Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom end of the race mud S2E5.png S2E05 Apple Bloom 'almost won'.png|"Ooh, so close! You almost won!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle with Rarity.png|"Thank you, Applejack! You were amazing! I don't even care that we didn't win." Sweetie Belle Rarity S2E5.png|"Applejack"... might not have been Applejack. S2E05 Sweetie Belle noticing horn.png|Wait, what's with the horn? Rarity Cutie Mark Reveal S2E5.png|Wait... this is Rarity's Cutie Mark... Sweetie Belle Shock S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle is shocked that it was actually Rarity with her everywhere except for the starting line. Rarity discovered S02E05.png|Ahhh... It was Rarity all along! Rarity Shaking Clean S2E5.png|Wow, those must be some kind of beauty products, to allow Rarity to completely shake free of the mud. S2E05 Sweetie Belle asking where's Applejack.png|"Where's Applejack?" Applejack lol S02E05.png|Wait... how long was Applejack holding her breath? S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'don't get it'.png|"I don't get it." S2E05 Applejack 'we switched places'.png|"We switched places places over at the very first mudhole." Applejack Shaking Clean S2E5.png|So... apparently Applejack gets her beauty products from Rarity... or Equestrian ponies have slick bodies. S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'together'.png|"So... we did the whole competition together?" S2E05 Rarity 'for the start line' .png|"That we did, little sister. Well, except for the start line." 20-sweetiebelleapplebloomrarity-S2E5.png|Apple Bloom buds in between a sisterly moment 21-applebloomrarityapplejack-S2E5.png|"You mean... you were all in on it?" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'for me'.png|"You did this for me?" Rarity and SB5 S02E05.png|"Us. I did it for us." WeAreApplePie.png|"You see? We are apple pie!" 22-gotothespararityandothers-S2E5.png|"Uh, I'll explain later. For now, I think we deserve a celebration!" S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle 'Yeah!'.png|"Yeah!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'Where'.png|"Where?" Rarity and SB6 S02E05.png|"The spa, of course." S2E05 Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Applejack laughing.png|Oh, is she serious?! Rarity is reluctant S2E5.png|"No, I... I'm serious." 23-raritynoimserious-S2E5.png Lesson Rarity Hair S2E5.png|Luna and Celestia will treasure this letter for sure. S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at mirror.png|"I'll start." S2E05 Sweetie Belle telling lesson.png|"Having a sister is just about the bestest thing in the world. But it sure isn't the easiest." S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle near the line of clothes.png|"I agree that being sisters is a wonderful thing, but it takes teamwork." Rarity gasp2 S02E05.png|"Sometimes it’s about compromising." Sweetie Belle holding a pie S2E5.png Rarity classy S02E05.png|"Sometimes it's about accepting each others' differences." Sweetie Belle 1 S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle playing in the rain S2E5.png|"But mostly, it's about having fun together." Rarity wet mane S2E05.png|Looking incredible. S2E05 Sweetie Belle on the tree branch.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle landing to puddle.png|"A lot dirty." S2E05 Rarity 'little bit dirty'.png|"A little bit dirty." Rarity and Sweetie Belle doing hair S2E5.png|"A lot dirty." S2E05 Rarity 'little bit dirty' 2.png|"A little bit dirty!" Spike Hold It S2E5.png|"Hold it, hold it! How about "a medium amount of dirty, ..." S2E05 Spike 'just right'.png|"...not too little, not too much, just right"?" Spike Smile S2E5.png Rarity and SB7 S02E05.png|"Deal!" Category:Season 2 episode galleries